The major research for the coming year will continue the effort to distinguish between two theories of the effect of depth separation upon the magnitude of induction. These might be called the selective attention theory and the absolute/relative cue theory. In addition, the factor of depth separation will be examined as a possible factor of significance for the vector theory of motion of Johansson. Also, the possible relation between the resting state of accommodation and the specific distance tendency will be examined.